


Reconciling at High School

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, High School, Kissing, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Reconciliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai and Matt patch things up and they end up making out in Professor Nishijima's classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciling at High School

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the characters. These characters belong to the creators of Digimon series/movies. No dialogue

Matt goes to the Tai and waits for him by the bottom of the staircase and he sits down. Matt thinks about the conversation he had with his father, Hiroaki when he was sulking in his bedroom as his dad came home from the TV station. His dad told that he should reconcile with Tai before he loses the guy that he loves. Hiroaki placed his arm around Matt's shoulder and kissed him on his forehead and left his room. Matt made him and his father dinner afterwards. Matt took his dad's advice to heart. He changed into his uniform for school, said goodbye to Gabumon and walked to Tai's house. 

Matt is in his school uniform; white dress shirt, black tie, baby blue blazer, black pants and shoes. Matt gets up and he looks at Tai as he walks down to him and thinks about grabbing him by the collar and kissing him furiously like a wild animal. Tai nods and smiles at him. He and Tai walk out of the apartment building silently with the only the sounds of their footsteps on the ground. Matt and Tai haven't spoken to one another for the past week when Alphamon appeared and attacked the city while giving their Digimon some real damage. Matt enters the school first then pulls Tai inside by grabbing onto his hand intwining their fingers. Tai lets go on his hand as he goes to his class and Matt goes to his class. Matt goes to class and didn't pay attention because all he thought about was kissing Tai in his bedroom when they got home. 

Tai is still beating himself up as he believes that Matt will break up after what happened a week ago. Tai had a long talk with Agumon about his fights with Matt and he agreed with Gabumon that he should make amends with Matt. Tai went to soccer practice on Saturday and Sunday and thought about when Matt used to come watch him and he would try to show Matt how to play soccer but he stubbornly refused, but afterwards they'll go to a restaurant to hang out and joke around. Tai got ready for school and said goodbye to his mother, Yuuko and sister, Kari as his father, Susumu already left for work in the early morning. 

Tai is wearing his school uniform; white dress shirt, black tie and pants, dark blue vest, baby blue blazer and his sneakers. He sees Matt standing at the bottom of the steps and Tai nods at Matt and they head to school. Tai and Matt walk silently to school and once there they part ways. When Matt grabbed his hand he felt like pulling Matt into a hug and murmur into his neck saying he's sorry for their fights and that he loves him but didn't. Tai went his class as Matt reluctantly did the same. Tai thought of kissing Matt all day and he thinks Matt thought about him too.

Matt sees Tai talking to Professor Nishijima before he leaves. Matt approaches Tai and grabs his hand and they take a walk through the empty hallway. Matt takes Tai to Nishijim's classroom for they can talk. But before Matt can speak, Tai kisses him while combing his hands through his blonde hair. Matt returns the affection by wrapping his left arm around Tai's body while the right hand on Tai's ass. Tai increases the passionate tension by pushing Matt near one of the tables. Matt watches with a smirk on his face as Tai removes his blazer, vest and loosens his tie and let's them drop to the floor. Tai slowly unbuttons his shirt and tosses that to the floor too. Matt looks at Tai's smooth chest. Tai removes his sneakers showing his dark gray socks. Tai lays on the desk and he signals Matt to come over.

Matt toes off his shoes showing his white socked feet. He loosens his tie and watches as his falls to the ground. Matt takes off his blazer and dress shirt quickly as he wants to be on top of Tai as they make out. Matt climbs onto the desk and kisses Tai as he and his boyfriend make out on Professor Nishijima's desk. Matt and Tai say sorry to one another about their previous fights. Matt sees Tai smile with happiness as he press kisses to Tai's cheek, neck and chest. Matt gazes into Tai's brown eyes to his blue ones as they resume their action. Matt feels Tai's fingers unbutton both their pants and lowers the zipper down from their pants. They hear a startled gasp with a mix of anger as they see Daigo Nishijima wearing a white coat, beige shirt with blue star on the front, brown shorts and pink slippers by the doorway. He tells them to leave his classroom immediately. After both of them get dressed, Matt walks out of school hand-in-hand with his boyfriend as he takes them to his and his dad's apartment.


End file.
